A True Monster
by Dangerpro
Summary: The story about the Blakes curse. Daphne slowly loses herself to the monster within her. Remake of "A true monster".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a remake of my story "True monster" which was utter crap. Hope this story would be better.**

She could never keep down the raw meat when she turned back to human. Her human form was unable to digest it, so it all came back up. She stared down at the red sink, her hands clutching the sides, as she hurled more blood up. She raised her head groggily, turning the tap to wash away the blood. It was fun to listen to the screams, and watching the agony in their eyes. But after the fun was over, it was her time to suffer. She studied her reflection, thinking of how she would cover up her 'incident' before her friends would 'find her'. There was still chunks of blood and flesh clomped in her hair, her face was damp with water and sweat. She felt tears escape from her eyes as she pulled out the missing body parts of her latest victim.

She let out a sigh. She wanted to give up her bad habit. She was trying to avoid this from happening. Her kidnappers pushed her to do it. Now she suffered the consequence. Eating raw flesh always ended up this way, hunched over a sink, crying in a mixture of grief and laughter. She pushed herself away from the sink, trying to regain her breath and consciousness. She ducked to grab a hold of rope and a cloth. Daphne marched off to tie herself up.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightening lit up the black sky, revealing the silver outlines in the night. Shannon stared through the blurry windows of Blake castle. The vial of rain was ongoing into the night. Shannon much rather be outside in the erratic lightening and reckless rain than stand in the presence of her cousin. The cousin that came out of the blue. The cousin she had never met until that day. The cousin that insisted that she wanted to 'return to her roots'.

"What a lie." Shannon whispered to herself.

Shannon known the real reason why she came. The reason made Shannon terrified, not only thought of losing her own life, also the thought that her cousin's friends were risking their own lives too. They weren't bad people, in fact they were kind to Shannon. Having the visitors around the castle taken away some of Shannon's loneliness. It was as if they were her family. Shannon hugged her stomach, feeling it squirm to the thought of how reckless her cousin was being. _Despite all these years of misfortune. No one at Blake castle had ever had trouble with an monster… Until now. _Shannon heard her own words echo in her mind. She let out an sigh. The past couple of days, everything was so perfect. Her cousin and friends had solved the mystery of the 'Loch ness monster' incidents. After which they had taken part of the Blake's games tournament. She shown her cousin an ancient tapestry, that revealed the Blake's curse.

Shannon only shown half of the tapestry, which she displayed in her living room. The other half was locked away, hidden deep within the castle walls. What the other half the Tapestry revealed was beyond any of Shannon's nightmares. The other half of the curse.

"You're up late." Shannon spoke out loudly. She heard the floor boards creek softly, her cousin slowly came into the candle light. Shannon turned to face her cousin. Who she known was watching for the past five minutes. She stopped a meter before Shannon, "I can never sleep when I have something on my mind." her voice was slightly preppy, a typical American girl.

Shannon smiled widely to her, "Same here. What's on your mind? Go on, you can tell me." Shannon's vocals was exactly like her cousins, except hers was a rich Scottish accent compared to her cousin's coated American accent.

Her cousin hesitated, rubbing her hands to keep them warm. This was her cousin's first visit to Scotland, she was shocked by how cold it was. It was a big change in climate compared to Ohio. "I couldn't help but notice that your tapestry looks as if it has been ripped." she pointed to the dark shadow, which revealed the Tapestry in daylight.

Shannon tried to remain calm, "Well, it IS old, Daphne."

Daphne frowned, "I know, but… I thought there might be another half." she moved around the room, her eyes wandering around. Hoping to find some clue to find the other half.

"I know what you are Daphne." Shannon murmured, Daphne immediately stopped.

"Y-you do?" She uttered.

Shannon nodded stiffly, "Do your friends know what you are?" Daphne shook her head.

"How many did you kill?" Shannon pressed on. Daphne didn't answer. Shannon changed the subject, "The Tapestry told me everything. About this curse and the day you will come. I didn't believe it, but here you are." Shannon reached her hand into her nightgown pocket. "Where is it?" Daphne demanded, "Shannon. Please tell me, I need to see it." Shannon lowered her eyes, "It will be impossible to get now, but I can tell you." she rose her eyes, "It spoke of some werewolf curse past down every four generations of Blake. It takes so long for four generations to past, the genes containing this curse had been wiped away…" She paused, "You're an direct descendant from the curse." Shannon bowed to Daphne, "It's an honour to stand in the presence of a pure blood-"

"Shut up." Daphne hissed, "I know I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't be-" Daphne broke off, "I wouldn't have…" Shannon ignored the guilt in Daphne's tone, uninterested by her killings.

"There was an Blake legend similar to your story… a curse…a werewolf… haven't you ever heard of the story, Daphne?" Shannon sighed lightly to Daphne's silence.

"There was a human who was cursed by the wolf. The werewolf began wanting more and more power. Wanting this power, it made an alliance with a cat creature. These creatures both began building an army of supernatural to overthrow humanity." Shannon wrapped her fingers around the cold object inside her gown.

"Are you saying I'm going to turn into a power crazy werewolf?" Daphne asked startled.

"I'm just retelling a legend, Daphne." Shannon snapped, she met Daphne's gaze, "In the tapestry, it says the protector of the Blake castle should end this cursed being, like many before." She raised her silver knife to Daphne. Daphne froze.

"I'm only filling my role, Daphne. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

The windows shed tears, looking upon the scene of the two young women. Who looked so much alike, yet worlds apart. One who had the most loyal of friends yet trapped in a fateful destiny, the other with guiltless thoughts yet lonely as any human could possibly be.

Sorry was half true, Shannon was sorry that she had to kill her cousin, just when they were beginning to bond. At the same time, she had to stop this beautiful monster. It was her purpose, it was why she was born. To stop the monster that laid dormant in Elizabeth Blake's womb. That what her father told her. Nothing more, northing less.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Daphne raised her arms up in defence, forcing on a smile that would melt any person's heart. But not Shannon's, not Shannon's hardened lonely heart. Daphne slowly stepped back to show that she was no threat, "Please, Shannon, I don't want my friends to get-"

Shannon cut her off, "Your friends won't get involved. Because Daphne went into the awful storm outside and never returned." Shannon drawn closer to Daphne. Another flash of lightening lit the living room for a split of second.

"You've been planning this?" Daphne uttered, hopefully she could keep Shannon talking long enough to escape, or- perhaps with a stroke of luck- for one of her friends to hear their conversation. Except, Daphne was certainly not the lucky type.

"I've waiting my whole life for this." Shannon breathed in deeply. Thinking back to when she was a child, when she hid under her bed sheets wide awake, thinking about her future and knowing- precisely- when it will end.

Daphne shook her head, "It's a full moon tonight, Shannon, despite this storm. I'm going to turn any moment-"

Shannon interrupted again, "No need to worry, cousin. Despite the full moon, you're still powerless." Shannon smiled, Daphne looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

Shannon giggled, more than an insane cackle than an giggle, "Haven't you been paying attention? You seemed so interested in our family's past, I thought you would've known." Shannon let out an impatient sigh, she dragged her fingers through her short red hair, "This castle has been around for ten centuries. Therefore, our ancestors have killed many cursed Blakes in this very castle." She pointed to the rug Daphne stood on. Spread across the stone flooring from one side of the room to the other. "The sole purpose for this castle was to hold inside werewolves. And you, wolfie, are standing on a trap!" Daphne's eyes snapped to her feet, looking wildly around the flooring for Shannon's 'trap'.

Shannon spoke up, "Below that rug are circled carvings, ancient spells to prevent you from changing and to bind you to that very spot. And that's not all, cemented in these stone walls are mistletoe. Very effective to keep you inside. We're not leaving this room, Daphne." Thunder growled from outside, followed by another flash, the light bouncing off Shannon's silver knife.

Daphne's eyes relaxed, smiling, "You REALLY think that would work?"

Shannon's eyes narrowed guardedly, "Naturally. You haven't transformed, and you're stuck on that spot."

Daphne tut in response of Shannon's confidence. She used her heel to turn over the rug, to reveal the stone carvings. When Daphne's head raised up again, her pupils grown inhumanly large.

"Hello, Shannon." Daphne purred, her tone soft and menacing. Daphne looked older, the young sparkle in Daphne's eyes was replaced with a hungry glare. Daphne was simply a mask which the beast stared through. "You're lucky to narrowly escape my gene." Simply listening to the Beast's voice made Shannon shake, "Y-you can talk? Since when can werewolves develop their own consciousness-"

"Hush." the beast raised a finger to Daphne's lips, "I've always had a consciousness, even during my past hosts. It's just that no one lived to tell."

"You can't change from where you're standing, wolf." Shannon laughed nervously. The beast cocked it's head to examine the floor, covered with ancient symbols scratched into the smooth stone. It chuckled by the sight of the carvings.

"I've had many hosts. Yet every time the Blakes believe this works." Daphne mused, eyes scanning the floor for a minute longer. Shannon felt a chill run down her back, her guts sinking, twisting into a knot.

The beast's puppet stepped over the symbols. Shannon jumped back, "Such a naïve bunch." The beast grinned as it strode towards Shannon, ready to pounce. It halted a step before Shannon. Daphne's normal voice returned, younger and frightened compared to the beast's, "Can't we spare her? She is blood related and did nothing wrong." Daphne never let the beast onto an innocent person before, the men who kidnapped her, they deserved it. But Shannon did nothing wrong, and she was family. She could never hurt her family.

"And in this form, you always throw up the flesh. Please, Otsanda, there's no point in killing." Suddenly Daphne let out a growl, the Beast taken over her body again. "Shut up, she's trying to kill you!" the beast reached out a spear from a knight in armour. The very same armour that Shaggy hid in while Shannon told the gang about her confrontation of the loch ness monster.

"I might not have my strength in this body, but I can certainly still kill you." It spoke slowly to Shannon, as if to a child. Daphne couldn't regain her body, the beast blocked her from taking control. _Please, don't! _Daphne screamed, pushing herself back to the surface of her body.

"I'm defending myself." The monster answered calmly to Daphne. Daphne thought crazily for another option, it was impossible… unforgivable…

She hated herself to sugguest such an unforgivable thing to a monster. It would be best to simply kill her, than to say it.

_Turn her. _

As soon as she thought of it, the beast heard the two words. Understanding it perfectly.

Shannon held her knife ready to strike, the beast paused. Thinking.

"I like how you think, Daphne." It grinned widely. Shannon frowned, unaware of what the big bad wolf had in stall for her…


	4. Chapter 4

The beast dropt the spear, which clattered on the stone floor. Shannon steadily wrapped her fingers around her knife. The beast slowly stepped forward to her, reaching out. Shannon didn't hesitate to slice into the beast's hand. It was the rush of panic that made her strike Daphne's hand with the knife. As if the beast expected the reaction, it grabbed hold of the silver knife. As Daphne held it, the knife sank into her hand. It used it's other hand to hold Shannon in place, who finally was hit by the wave of realisation. "No!" She shrieked, Daphne leaned over slowly.

The beast was wearing her angel like face as a mask. Only the eye holes of the mask revealed what it was. _The eyes is the doorway to the soul._

Staring into those eyes Shannon saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It dawned on her that she was still a child. A child that was afraid of outside the castle's walls, a child that coward in the sheets of her bed, a child that couldn't be nothing more and nothing less than a frightened little girl. Nothing has changed.

"Please, kill me instead." She whispered softly, though there was no mercy behind the mask. Daphne leaned closer, raising Shannon's hand as if to kiss it. Instead she bit into it.

Shannon tried to pull away, except her body remained frozen by the curse leaking into her in one bite. Poisoning her, entwining with her blood. She stared transfixed into the hollow eyes, paralysed with fear. It felt like minutes having Daphne's teeth locked around her hand. She felt something whisper fiercely at her, _I'm coming in_. Shannon shook her head numbly, her eyes wide, she opened her mouth to scream. No scream came.

Finally, Daphne pulled her mouth away. She stumbled back as she regained her body, falling back onto the carpet as if she had been punched, she whipped the blood away from her mouth.

Shannon swayed and fell to her knees. Daphne crawled towards her. "Shannon? Shannon are you there?" Shannon didn't try to fight off Daphne's touch. She cupped Shannon's corpse-like face in her hands. Shannon stared vacantly right through her, her face wiped away from any emotion.

Daphne held up Shannon's chin, checking her pupils. They were large, wolf like and… hungry. Without any warning, Shannon slapped Daphne's hand away. Her nostrils flaring, she tilted her head back and breathed in the air. Daphne's eyes widened. Shannon's eyes narrowed, her tongue slid over her lips.

_She could smell them. Oh good lord, she can smell them! _

Before she could let Shannon inhale another whiff of her friends scent, Daphne clung her hands around Shannon, forcing all her weight towards the ancient oval windows. Luckily the force broke through the windows and the women fell into the night. As soon as their bodies were hit by the moonlight, their forms morphed into monsters, shredding their human clothes apart as they rolled across the rooftops of the castle. Daphne swung a mutated hand towards Shannon, who returned her with a bite to the leg. The rain was pouring down heavily, making the two red furred werewolves slide unsteadily on the rooftops. They locked claws, wrestling in the rain, trying to push one another off the fortress. Daphne pulled herself away finally registering her actions. She retreated from the edge of the roof.

"Shannon." her voice was rough, inhuman, yet sounded kinder to when the beast controlled her, "Stop. Control it." Shannon roared furiously in response. Nor listening or understanding her plea. She pounced onto Daphne, pinning her to the stone tiles. She raised her claws to hit her, she paused and lowered it. She dropt Daphne and hurled her new body up to climb towards the broken window in which they fell out of. Daphne shakily raised to her feet and followed after her.


End file.
